John Adair (1754-1815)
}} Biography John Adair was born in the Chickasaw Nation (upstate Mississippi near the headwaters of the Yazoo River) say about 1754. His father James Adair (1714-1796) was an indian trader famously known for writing a book "History of the American Indians". His mother Eleanor Adair (1726-1803), was a native of the Chickasaw Nation. John died in present-day Oconee County, South Carolina, after 4 Nov 1815 and before 4 Dec 1815. Personal Timeline * 1754: Birth in Chickasaw Nation - father was an indian trader and historian. * 1779: Colonel Williams Memorial Petition - signatory. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Ga-Ho-Ga He married first Ga-Ho-Ga of the Cherokee Nation probably in Laurens County, South Carolina say about 1780. Ga-Ho-Ga was born in the Cherokee Nation say about 1760. Ga-Ho-Ga died perhaps in Laurens County after 7 Feb 1789. 2nd Marriage: Jane Kilgore John married second Jane Kilgore probably in Laurens County say about 1790. Jane was born probably in Laurens County say about 1773. John died in present-day Oconee County, South Carolina, after 4 Nov 1815 and before 4 Dec 1815. Jane died perhaps in present-day Oconee County after 4 Dec 1815. Vital Records Will of John Adair Abstracts of Old Ninety-Six and Abbeville Dist Wills and Bonds As on file in the Abbeville, South Carolina, Courthouse; Will of John Adair - pp 176-179: Wife Jean to have negro man Friday and woman Old Jenny.Land at Flat Shoal Little River below Fish Trap called Walters Trap, joins Kye's line.Son Samuel. Son Walter to have one third of debts due me in the Cherokee Nation which he is about to collect. Walter to make title to Thomas B. for plantation where I now live.To daughter Charlotte.To son John 224 acres on Conneross purchased of James Baird.Son Edward owes me considerable sum. I also purchased note from James Head paid $42.00 for relapsing and carrying through some lands. This I request him to make title to my son Thomas B.I also give to my daughter (did not name her) a negro woman Peggy.To son James land where I now live, joining Cane Creek, John Moore and Sloan. To daughter Jane (?) a negro woman Jenny.To son William Henry land on Rusk's Still House Branch.To son Charles D. To son Washington, a negro girl Susan.Son Benjamin Franklin. Son John Alexander to have negro boy Peter and land in fork between Cane Creek and Little River. I owe debt to Adam Tunneau. My still and property to be sold for money sufficient to release negro Harry from Thomas Reid from the present embarrassment.Furniture and stock kept together and plantation cultivated for support of children until they marry or come of age. See Also * James Adair and Chickasaws, Part II - The Way of the Warriors (2004) - Chickasaw.net. * Chickasaw Wife and Family of James Adair, Author of the History of the American Indians. - unpublished work by Shawn Potter Aug 2015. Shawn and his wife Lois are the authors of a book to be published sometime in the future entitiled. The book uses extensive historical documentation and modern DNA analysis to assemble his family history. This analysis purportedly shows that John and Edward were sons of Historian James Adair (1714-1796) and his Chickasaw wife and that they both married Cherokee brides, thus confirming John Adair as patriarch of the "Cherokee Adair" branch of the Adair Family. * "Early Adairs of Laurens County, South Carolina," compiled by Mildred Brownlee, 1990, copy at the Laurens County Library; Source Records: Wills; Intestate Estates; Deeds; Court Records; Cemetery Inscriptions. Some dates of birth and death obtained from Lineage Charts. Dates of birth and death subject to correction. Spelling of names subject to correction." * John Adair * James Adair in the Ninety-Six District * Adair in Laurens County, South Carolina * Adair in Oconee County, South Carolina * Adair in South Carolina